Suffering
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Alex finds a bakugan in the park one day and they become good friends, until they are somehow teleported to New Vestroia, along with Tom and Sabina. They meet up with the Resistance and are given a choice, join them or go off on their own. What will they choose? And, how does Helios know the mysterious bakugan? Will Tom and Sabina also get their own bakugan as well?
1. Chapter 1

Suffering

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, this is my first Alex Rider and Bakugan crossover. I also have an idea for a sequel to this, but I have to write this thing first. I also made up my own Bakugan for this story, so I hope you like him.**

* * *

Alex didn't want to be involved in anything again except normal things. He should have stayed away from Chelsea Square that morning; it was a Saturday and he was walking through the park, taking a short-cut to Tom's house, when it happened. The sun seemed to get brighter and when he looked up to investigate, there was a bright flash of light, making him shield his eyes. He heard something that sounded like a lower key version of a glass breaking, and then the light was gone. He blinked, then looked around, wondering what had happened.

 _If this has anything to do with MI6 again..._ he thought, until he looked down; there seemed to be a purple ball by his foot, barely bigger than a marble. He lent down and picked it up, examining it. It wasn't completely purple; it had streaks of black, yellow, and green on it, and it looked like it could be taken apart. He was about to see if he could take it apart when it popped open, showing a miniature horse.

"What the-?!" Alex said, eyes widening.

"I could ask you the same thing, human!" it said, and Alex blinked.

"You...you can talk?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a bakugan. Now, where am I?"

"Chelsea, London."

"Dimension, human."

"Earth, then. Where did you come from?" Alex stood as he asked this.

"The Doom Dimension. It's like the graveyard for bakugan, but I came from there, so I'm not affected like most are." This disturbed Alex slightly, but he didn't show it.

"Who are you? I'm Alex, by the way."

"Darkus Sleiphnir."

"Like in the horse from Norse Mythology?"

"You know your history, human." Sleiphnir said, surprised.

"I told you, my name is Alex. You look like you have no place to go, so why don't you stay with me?" Sleiphnir thought about it.

"You're right, I have no choice, so I guess I will take you up on that offer."

"Alright, then. Do you want me to hold onto you or-?"

"I can ride on your shoulder." he hopped up and did just that as Alex went back to his house, forgetting to go to Tom's house.

* * *

" _This_ is your home? It looks... shabby." Sleiphnir commented as they made it to Alex's house.

"On the outside it might, but it's the only place I have; plus, it's better on the inside." Alex said, going up the steps to the front door., "So, mind telling me more about bakugan?"

"Well, when we're in a certain place, we can become our bigger, original forms, but when we're on Earth or places like it, we stay in our ball forms. If we're partnered with a human, they can help us in battle by activating gate and ability cards."

"Then where are your's?"

"I don't know. I have no idea where they could be." Alex was inside, heading towards the kitchen, when he noticed something on the table. There were a few cards lying face-down on the tabletop, and their backs were black. Sleiphnir noticed them as well.

"Didn't expect that." he muttered, "Those are cards that activate only with me. I wonder how they got here." Alex picked them up and examined the fronts of them.

"I bet they appeared here the same time you did." Alex said, "But how did they know you and I would be partners?"

"They didn't; they aren't living things, you know. I think it was just a game of chance."

"A _game_?!" Alex said incredulously, surprising Sleiphnir, "Without these cards, you wouldn't be able to fight with me! Would you really want that? Going into a fight, knowing you won't win?"

"...No. You're right, Alex. I'm sorry." Alex softened, gently picking him off his shoulder.

"I should be the one who's apologizing; I didn't mean to get onto you, but I've been through some tough times; times that would horrify many and drive some insane."

"What do you mean?" Alex shook his head, putting Sleiphnir on the table.

"You don't want to know." he then took the cards before he leaving the kitchen, going upstairs for some reason. Since Sleiphnir wasn't used to being in ball form, he couldn't follow, though he did have wings. After a while, Alex came back down, carrying something. It was a metal tin and inside were the cards. He picked Sleiphnir back up.

"I thought it would be a good idea to keep them together in a safe place, or as safe as I can get it." he explained, "So, while you're in ball form, do you need anything to eat?"

"No. Bakugan can survive without food while we are in ball form for long periods of time, but I will need to eat once in a while."

"Like when?"

"I'd say...in a few days."

"How many?"

"I can't say for sure." Alex sighed.

"This is going to be a long day..." he then remembered, "Oh man, I can't believe it!" He put down Sleiphnir again and ran to get the phone, leaving the bakugan confused. After a while, he came back in.

"Before I met you, I was on my way to my friend Tom's house, so I had to call him and tell him I couldn't really make it today."

"Why? I could come with you."

"I want to get used to you before I introduce you to any of my friends." he said, then sat at the table, bringing out the cards and laying them on the tabletop, "Speaking of bakugan, what can your cards do?" Sleiphnir hopped over.

"The thick one is a gate card. You throw it out at the start of a battle and you can activate it during the battle, changing the rules. It could be good for either you or your opponent, depending on what card it is. And, you can only activate the card if it's yours." Alex nodded.

"What about the others?"

"They're ability cards; they can power me up in battle if needed, and you can also activate two or three at once for a combo. They can also power up your opponent if you aren't careful."

"Interesting." he read over the cards, "The gate card is called Dark Vent, and it looks made for you."

"It should. It will power me up while draining the power of my opponent."

"The ability cards are Darkus Charge and Nighttime Shower."

"Darkus Charge covers me in darkness while I charge at my opponents and Nighttime Shower is where I fly up and shoot a shower of stars from my wings; it also turns the day into night temporarily." Alex nodded.

"By the way, you said you were a Darkus bakugan. Are there other types?" Sleiphnir nodded.

"There are six types including Darkus. The others are Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Ventus, and Subterra."

"Darkness, Fire, Light, Water, Wind, and Earth, right?"

"Yes, those are the types in simplified terms. They have advantages or weaknesses over other types as well. For example: Pyrus is strong against Darkus, yet weak against Aquos; Aquos is weak against Ventus, Ventus is weak against Subterra, Subterra is weak against Haos, and Haos is weak against Darkus." Alex nodded in understanding.

"So, since you're Darkus, you would be strong against Haos but weak against Pyrus?" Sleiphnir nodded.

"You're getting it." he then turned back to the cards, "You see, since these cards are made for me, they won't work with anyone else. But, regular cards will power up the different types with different amounts of G-Power."

"G-Power?"

"It's the power we bakugan have. The higher the G-Power, the stronger we are, and if a bakugan has higher G-Power at the end of the battle, they win." Alex nodded as Sleiphnir continued, "As I was saying, the different cards give the types different amounts of G-Power based on what type they are. You see Darkus Charge? It gives the most G-Power to a Darkus Sleiphnir and the least G-Power to a Pyrus Sleiphnir. Gate cards can also do this, but they can also change the rules of battle. I'm not sure of the card's names, but there are gate cards that can freeze you in place, allow you to move to another gate card if there is one, allow you to have more than two bakugan on a card at the same time, and so on."

"This is a lot for learning about your cards and bakugan." Sleiphnir laughed.

"This is nothing! If you were an expert, this would be much more!"

"You mean that there are other people who have done this?" Sleiphnir nodded.

"Yes. Two years ago, there was a disturbance and the bakugan came here, to Earth. Other kids all over the world battled with them. The strongest were a group of six kids known as the Battle Brawlers, and they defeated an evil bakugan known as Naga before their bakugan had to return to their own world. Things have changed since then and now our world is in danger once again; a new race of people, known as vestals, has invaded and made almost all of the bakugan slaves. A six-person group with three of the humans from the Battle Brawlers and three vestals and been made, known as the Resistance, and they're trying to save the bakugan. A group of vestals known as the Vexos is trying to stop them at every place they can. I know all of this, since I heard it in the Doom Dimension form other bakugan."

"You said it was a graveyard."

"I did, because bakugan sent there are turned to stone with nothing to do. I was the only one that wasn't besides another bakugan, but he wasn't there. Anyway, I could hear the stoned bakugan talk somehow, and I hear some of the new arrivals say some of that stuff. Honestly, I'm not sure if it's true, but that's what I know." Alex nodded, putting the cards back in the box and then put it in his pocket.

"Alright." he glimpsed out the window, seeing that it was about noon.

"Well, now that you've told me all of this, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"You could show me around my new home." Alex smiled.

"Okay." he picked up Sleiphnir, "I'll show you my room first..."

* * *

 _ **An Alex Rider and Bakugan crossover! This is also set during the New Vestroia season as well. Can you guess who that other bakugan was that Sleiphnir mentioned? Well, read and review, readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suffering

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

After a few days, Alex and Sleiphnir got to know each other better and one day, he decided to show Tom his new friend.

"Wow." Tom said after seeing Sleiphnir. The three were in the park, out of sight from people; Alex had chosen the meeting place, so no one could hear them unless they had spying technology or close enough to where Alex could sense them.

"Tom, this is my new friend, Sleiphnir. He's a bakugan, and he can talk." Sleiphnir nodded.

"Hello. So, you are the Tom Alex has been talking about for the past few days?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Well, nice to meet you! No offense, but are you the reason Alex couldn't come to my house a week ago?" The two smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you could say that..." The rest of the day they stayed in that spot and Sleiphnir and Alex told Tom what they knew about bakugan, or at least everything Sleiphnir had told Alex.

"Wow..." he said after they finished, "Now I wish I had a bakugan!"

"Emphasis on 'wish.'" Alex joked, making Tom steam and Sleiphnir chuckle.

"It would be nice to have a bakugan friend..." Sleiphnir muttered, but both boys heard him.

"Wait, you don't have a friend?" Tom asked.

"Except for Alex and you, no." Alex closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, is there a chance that you could take us to New Vestroia?" Sleiphnir shook his head.

"No, sadly. I don't have any idea of how we could get there or how I got here. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that, with your help, we could help save the bakugan and find you some friends of your own."

"What? You would really do that?" Alex nodded.

"I know what's it's like to not have any, or at least not many friends, Sleiphnir; friends are the best thing you could ever have."

"No offense, Alex, but you know that really well." Tom said. The boy nodded.

"Well, what about your other friend? The Sabina girl? Where is she?" Sleiphnir asked.

"She lives in America. I only got to come back here because I snuck away and rented an apartment for a few weeks with some extra money I had."

"And she's been sending me messages, asking where you are." Tom deadpanned, "Lucky for you, though, I haven't told her. She's absolutely furious, though, and her parents have asked the police to conduct search parties for you." Alex gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, I'm _so_ dead if she finds out where I am."

"If she tries to kill you, I will defend you with my life, Alex." The two boys laughed at the bakugan's statement.

"She won't literally kill me, Sleiphnir, but she will throttle me so badly I'll have wished she did kill me."

"You humans are strange." Tom shrugged.

"We might be, but we're still pretty cool!" Sleiphnir shook his head.

* * *

After a few more days, Alex's time in Britain, hiding out, was coming to a close and he would have to return to America soon. At that, Tom suggested that he and Sleiphnir come along.

"Why?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, neither of us have actually _met_ Sabina; for another, we could help you get into lesser trouble."

"How can we do that?" Sleiphnir asked.

"We can tell the Pleasures that Alex was with us the whole time he was in Britain, and they might not be as mad."

"It's okay, guys. I'll be fine; grounded, probably, but fine."

"No way. I promised I would stick by you, no matter what. Even if it included confronting an angry human girl who wants to throttle you, as you so plainly put it last time." Tom laughed after Sleiphnir finished. Alex shook his head.

"Okay, I give. You both can come, but Sleiphnir, stay out of sight. I'll introduce you to her after she calms down."

"Which will take a few days, maybe even a week, based on what she sends me in her messages." Tom said, shuddering slightly.

"...You are doomed, Alex."

"Yeah, I really am, Sleiphnir."

"Maybe you could move in with Tom and escape her wrath?"

"No way! My parents would kill both you _and_ me if you did that."

"I guess we'll have to face the wrath of the Pleasures, then."

* * *

Alex was right when he said Sabina would throttle him; she nearly choked him to death when she saw him, then hugged him greatly, both times forcing Tom to pull her off of him so Alex could breathe. Alex and Tom had gotten on the plane (Sleiphnir was in Alex's jacket pocket) and had flow for several hours before touching down in San Francisco, then going over to the Pleasure household. Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure were glad that Alex wasn't harmed, but grounded him for two weeks; Tom was allowed to stay in an extra bedroom (he had told his parents where he was going before he left with Alex, and they really didn't mind; they had been fighting once again, and he was glad to be away from them for a while).

After about the first week, Sabina had calmed down enough for Alex to show her Sleiphnir. He had asked her to come to his bedroom that Saturday, and Tom was already in there. He then brought out Sleiphnir and Tom helped the two explain all over again about Bakugan and such.

"Wow; this is nearly as impossible as what you first told me about your spy stories, but I believe you." she said once they finished, "Sleiphnir, is there a chance other bakugan like you might come to this world?"

"I don't know. I came here by accident, actually; I was practicing my galloping when I went past my regular speed, pushing myself to my limits, and then the portal suddenly opened, where I shot through and found myself in this world."

"Well, it kind of makes sense. The mythological animal you're based on and named after, Sleiphnir, was known to be able to go anywhere just by galloping. He could go to the depths of the ocean or the height of the sky itself if need be."

"When you galloped that fast, maybe you activated a portal and it opened, sending you here by accident, since you didn't know what was going to happen." Sleiphnir thought about it, then nodded at Tom's and Sabina's words.

"I guess you're right. It does seem strange to me, though."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Why was I brought here, out of all the places I could have gone? And in front of you, no less!" Alex chuckled.

"How should I know? It could be a coincidence, or it could be a conspiracy. Either has a probable chance."

"Maybe..." For the rest of the evening, they talked to one another and Sleiphnir and Tom learned more about Sabina.

* * *

Alex and the others made sure no one else knew about Sleiphnir, in case someone wanted to use him for evil, but they did all gather in Alex's room after Alex and Sabina returned from school, so they could have some small talk while Alex and Sabina worked. One day, Sleiphnir asked about this.

"What is this 'school' you always go to, and what is this 'homework' you always do?" They looked at him, then at each other, before Tom broke the silence, laughing.

"Oh, you have a _lot_ to learn, Sleiphnir!" He was still confused and, since Tom wouldn't stop laughing, Alex and Sabina explained what they were.

"Interesting. So, you go to the school to learn, and the homework makes you review over what you've learned either from today or from a while back." Sabina nodded.

"Basically, that's it." she said, "Now, if you don't mind, we need to get back to work."

"Sorry." It was quiet for the rest of the day between the four until Alex and Sabina finished.

"So," Alex started, "Now that we're finished for today, what do you want to do?"

"We could play Monopoly again." Tom suggested. Alex jumped out of his chair and covered the boy's mouth.

"Absolutely not!" he said, "That game always drives me crazy!" He then let go and sat back in his chair, "What else could we play?"

"We could play Twister." Tom shook his head.

"No way. I don't want to get stuck between you two again. Any other ideas?" They all thought about it, but no one could come up with anything.

"Well, this is a bust." Sabina sighed. Alex shrugged.

"At least it isn't as bad as that time when we played Texas Hold 'Em."

"Yeah, you both were reminded too much of, well, one of Alex's missions." Sleiphnir wasn't surprised; he had learned of Alex being a spy a few days ago. The two nodded.

"We're never playing that again." Sabina said. There was no argument from anyone.

"...How about some chess?" Alex suggested.

"I'll play!"

"I guess I'm the ref again..." Sabina sighed, smiling as Tom ran to get the chess board.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter once again! And don't worry, the others will appear soon enough. R & R, reviewers!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Suffering

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Soon, Alex wasn't grounded anymore, so he and Sabina took Tom and Sleiphnir for a walk around the city to show them the sights and such. Tom loved seeing the city, while Sleiphnir was fascinated. He had never seen anything like it. Right now, they were walking through Golden Gate Park, which had a spectacular view of the bridge.

"Amazing." he breathed, "I wish I lived here."

"Well, since you're my partner, that technically means you do." Alex said.

"What's that structure over there?" he asked and Alex followed his gaze to the water.

"That's the Golden Gate Bridge." Alex explained, "It's one of the most famous bridge structures in the world and it's nearly 80 years old. It stretches over the Golden Gate Bay Area, connecting Fort Point Rock to Lime Point, on the other side."

"And that island?" Alex followed his gaze to an island in the distance, which had a single building on it.

"That's Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz?" Alex nodded, then explained.

"Alcatraz is one of the most famous prisons in the world, and one of the few which are built on islands. It was built there strategically so that no one could get off of it, and it held some of the worst criminals in US history, such as Al Copone. The water around it is supposedly filled with sharks and, thankfully, it's not in use anymore. It's more of a museum and tourist attraction now." Beside the two, Sabina and Tom were listening.

"Who knew the Sleiphnir would make Alex talk so much?" Tom said, "They're practically best friends already!"

"Yeah, and it seems Alex likes to explain everything to Sleiphnir."

"What else in San Francisco is famous?" Sleiphnir continued to ask.

"Well, the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz are two of the most famous things here, but I think there are more; but, since I haven't lived here as long as Sabina, you might want to ask her." Sleiphnir nodded, then hopped onto the girl's shoulder.

"Could you please tell me, Ms. Pleasure?"

"Call me Sabina, Sleiphnir. Anyway, there are a few places..."

* * *

Soon, though, Alex wanted to go back to their apartment; he was getting tired of walking, and there was some other stuff he wanted to do. Sleiphnir went with him while Sabina and Tom continued to look around the city.

"Is there another reason why you left?" Sleiphnir asked.

"Sort of. When we went by the zoo, I thought I saw something."

"Which was?"

"I don't know, but I want to investigate. I want to know what it was because I got a bad feeling when I saw it, whatever it was."

"Please tell me that you're not doing this because of your spy instincts." Alex gave him a sad smile.

"I wish."

* * *

They made it to the zoo on the north side, where Alex looked past the wire fence and into the trees.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Alex asked Sleiphnir.

"No. Are you sure you don't have any idea what you saw in the trees?"

"I'm sure, unfortunately."

"What will Sabina and Tom think when they find out you didn't go home?"

"They'll want to throttle me, again." Alex then started walking right, along the perimeter, looking at the trees out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't doubt it." Alex continued to walk until Sleiphnir spotted something.

"Wait, I think I see something. It's high up, so you might want to crane your neck a bit." Alex did so and spotted the thing from earlier; he recognized it now as a sniper rifle, pointing toward a building on the other side. Slowly, Alex pulled out an old gadget he had kept: the notepad that could contact Smithers. He wrote on it with a pen he also had, telling Smithers to contact the CIA and tell them that there is a sniper at the San Francisco Zoo. After he finished, he closed the pad, but it and the pen in his pockets, then walked away.

"That's all?" Sleiphnir asked after a while.

"Yeah; the sniper isn't my problem, it's the CIA's. I may still have my spy instincts, but I'm not going to get involved anymore." Sleiphnir nodded.

"I guess we should be heading home then."

"Agreed."

* * *

When they got there, Sabina and Tom weren't home yet, and Alex was glad. They didn't know that he had gone out and foiled a sniper, thankfully, because Sabina would have probably throttled him again and hugged him to near death, asking him not to get involved with the spy world again. Tom would have just been glad that Alex hadn't gotten hurt. Just as he was climbing the stairs, the front door slammed open. Alex instantly crouched, grabbing Sleiphnir and putting him into his jacket pocket without the bakugan's consent. He was about to slowly go downstairs when he heard Sabina's voice.

"Alex! There's something you really need to see!" She sounded excited and cheerful, so he stood up and made his way downstairs once again, not at all slowly. Sleiphnir took to untangling himself form Alex's jacket pocket and sticking his head out.

"What was that about?!" he asked, outraged.

"I was afraid that we might have been in danger." he told him quietly. That shut him up just as they entered the living room, where Sabina and Tom were. They both seemed to have bakugan as well, surprisingly.

"Alex!" Tom said upon seeing him, "You won't believe what happened! About ten minutes after you left, the sun seemed to get brighter and then there was this flash of light and something sounded like glass breaking and then, when we looked around, we found these guys!" Tom held up a red, orange, and yellow sphere, which opened into a horse similar to Sleiphnir, but it didn't have as many legs, "This is Pyrus Arion."

"Hello." he said, nodding.

"And this is Aquos King Hydranoid." Sabina said, showing her bakugan. It was blue, dark blue, and greenish blue and when it opened, it had five heads and five tails, like a hydra, but it seemed like it could stand on its back legs.

"Hello, Sir Alex." this was like an echo of five voices, probably from the five different heads.

"They're both really polite." Alex commented.

"And yet very different." Sleiphnir said.

"By the way, as they may have told you, I'm Alex. This is my partner, Darkus Sleiphnir." Both bakugan nodded in acknowledgment; Alex then turned to his friends.

"Did you see any cards nearby, after you found them?" They both thought about it, then shook their heads.

"Let's check around, then. They're both supposed to have some ability cards and gate cards, like Sleiphnir." They all searched the house, leaving the bakugan on the living room table to talk.

"It looks to me like we have three of the elements here, in order as well; Darkus, which is weak against Pyrus, which is weak against Aquos." Sleiphnir said, "How did you both get here, anyway?"

"We're traveling partners and we were traveling through New Vestroia, looking for the Resistance so we could join them, when all of a sudden, a portal opens up and brings us both here." Arion explained.

"Mistress Sabina and Sir Tom then found us, since we landed in front of them, and they brought us here while telling us about you and Sir Alex." King Hydranoid continued.

"Hmm... The same thing happened to me. I think that new brawlers may be needed, if this happened to all of us. What do you think?" Arion nodded.

"I believe so." Just then, Alex and the others came back. Sabina and Tom looked disappointed until they saw the cards in Alex's hands; there were six, three for each bakugan.

"I found the cards. King Hydranoid's were in a drawer on your vanity, Sabina, and Arion's were on top of the bookshelf in your room, Tom." he said, handing his friends their cards.

"Speeding Embers, Pyrokinesis, and the Gate Card is Singing Flames." Tom said, looking at the cards for Arion. Alex peeked over Sabina's shoulder at her cards as she read them aloud.

"Heracles Whirlpool, Poison Lake, and the Gate Card is Deafening Hurricane." Sabina said, "These cards are impressive."

"Well, Mistress Sabina," King Hydranoid said, "They aren't the only cards special to us. I believe there are others as well, but we may have to look for them in different places."

"You think so?" Arion asked. King Hydranoid nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"How many do you think there are?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that Arion and Sleiphnir have 6 cards, including the ones they have now, and I only have five. This is not including the Gate Cards, since I believe that there is only one for each of us. There is also a chance that we all have Fusion Abilities."

"Fusion Abilities?" Tom asked.

"Fusion Ability Cards are like the regular Ability Cards, but they can only be activated by doing a Triple Ability, activating three Ability Cards at once, and either one or two of them have to be related to the Fusion Ability Card and activated before it can work." Arion explained, "You can have more than one Fusion Ability, but I think what King Hydranoid is saying is that the cards he listed are special to us; we can have more cards, but they can be used by any bakugan." Sabina nodded.

"That makes sense. I wonder where they could be, though." she said.

"Well, we have a theory." Sleiphnir said, "The reason all of us appeared in front of you might be because new brawlers are needed."

"Really?" Tom's eyes lit up.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Sir Tom, because we aren't certain. It _is_ only a theory, after all." King Hydranoid said.

"And, since none of us can open a portal, we can't exactly go to New Vestroia." Arion said.

"If there's a chance that we're needed, though, we need to find a way to get there." Alex said, and his tone suggested no argument.

* * *

 _ **Once again, another chapter! There will also be one other new bakugan, but he won't come in until later. And, yes, they still have missing Ability Cards, which they will search for once they get to New Vestroia. The bakugan and their Abilities, Fusion Abilities, and Gate Cards are my OCs and items, as far as I know. If I accidentally copied them, please tell me. Also, read and review!**_


End file.
